


The One

by harlequinfabray



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinfabray/pseuds/harlequinfabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson. When Sebastian and Blaine meet up again at the 10 Year High School Reunion at Dalton Academy they rekindle their old friendship. When they bump into each other again, and Blaine's daughter Tracy meets Sebastian, she adores her Papa's "new" friend. <b> This is my post-Glee headcanon </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I started this out on my tumblr a while back and decided to continue it now because all my Seblaine feels have been coming back lately. But when I read it on my tumblr I cringed at my older writing. I'm never happy with my own writing, I swear. So I changed a few things and decided to post it here now! This is just the prologue. I first considered it chapter one but it's really not the main story, just what's happening on Sebastian's end during season 6. Hope you all enjoy!

                  It had been a long day. Even though it was a Friday, and most college students would detest it, Sebastian Smythe had a class at 8am that morning. Even at Yale, Friday classes were not a welcome part of the week. But if Sebastian wanted to be a successful lawyer he was going to have to get used to things he didn’t like. With only two classes to go to it left him with plenty of time to go to the gym with his lacrosse buddies before practice. They had all agreed to pump some iron in preparation for their second game of the season tomorrow. The Yale Bulldogs were a force to be reckoned with and Sebastian wouldn’t be the weak link in their chain.

                   Lacrosse practice was the usual; being yelled at by coaches, whistles blown in your ear, accidentally getting hit in your junk by the end of a stick when someone wasn’t paying attention. After a well-deserved shower and a pep talk from the coach, Sebastian was ready to crash. He knew his roommate, and best friend, Heath had a date with his girlfriend tonight so Sebastian was free to sleep in peace and quiet.

                  When Sebastian got back to his and Heath’s suite, he tossed his gear bag down on the red and white checkered couch in the middle of their living area. He walked into their shared bathroom and gave his face another wash, just to ensure he wouldn’t get any acne from the amount of sweating he did that afternoon. Between the gym and practice, he wasn’t taking any chances with clogged pores.

Heath hadn’t come back to the room to prepare for his date yet so Sebastian figured he should wait a bit to take his nap. He knew with complete certainty that Heath would do his best to be quiet but it would actually sound like the Thanksgiving Day Parade passing through their suite.

Sebastian walked into his and Heath’s bedroom and took a seat on his bed on the left side of the room. He leaned back against the cold white brick wall while he pulled his laptop into his lap and opened up the internet. He figured he might as well check in on some of his friends on Facebook. He knew there was never anything good on there but he liked to keep tabs on his friends from Dalton that he doesn’t get to see since he’s in Connecticut. He especially enjoyed the hilarious pictures posted by Jeff and his times at Julliard. Sebastian wasn’t sure Jeff actually went to any classes there. The pictures he posted all consisted of him and his dancer friends goofing off in various locations around New York City. Damn, sometimes Sebastian missed that blonde goofball.

             Sebastian scrolled through the website, not really reading any of the updates from cousins he hadn’t seen in years or middle school friends from France. Sebastian looked out the bedroom window to see that it was already dark outside. That’s Connecticut for you. He figured he’d better eat something before his nap since it would probably turn into a twelve-hour nap. Sebastian put his laptop down on his mattress and got up to grab an apple from the kitchen. He took a large bite as he plopped back down on his bed. Facebook now had a bold “1” on the top of the page to let him know that there had been a new posting since he had walked away. He clicked refresh and as he read the newest post his apple slipped from his hand and bounced to the floor.

 

_Blaine Anderson has been tagged in a life event._

_Blaine Anderson is now married to Kurt Hummel._

 

                Sebastian stared, slack jaw, at the screen. The last he had known was that Blaine and Hummel weren’t even together anymore. Nick had told him that the pair called in quits after non-stop bickering and fighting. Of course Sebastian had predicted that from the get go, but Nick wasn’t the right person to gloat to about that sort of thing. And what the hell about Karofsky? What the fuck was that relationship all about? Sebastian knew that had to be just to shove it in Kurt’s face after the break up. There literally was no other explanation for that relationship to happen.

              Sebastian clenched his jaw and slammed his laptop closed. Fuck. He knew he shouldn’t have waited for Spring Break to roll around to get his ass to Lima. Karofsky, Sebastian knew he could easily take Blaine from. But Kurt? This damn cherub looking boy had this hold on Blaine that Sebastian just couldn’t understand for the life of him. Sure, he had a hot body and his light skin would be insanely fun to mark up, but let’s be real, his personality was about as desirable as a root canal. And that was on a good day. This elf man was like a virus Sebastian just could not shake.

Screw spending the night in. Screw his nap. Screw the game tomorrow, for all he cared. Blaine Anderson was fucking married. Married. To Hummel. Sebastian stood up and grabbed his coat. He slid it on and slipped his wallet into his pocket. Who gives a shit if it was already dark out? Night time was where the fun begins.

            Heath arrived back at the suite about an hour and a half later. He looked around the suite and knew that Sebastian had been there. His gym back was on the couch again. Even though he’d asked Sebastian hundreds of times to keep it off the couch because it makes it smell ever worse, he knew Sebastian would just keep on doing it. He was probably even doing it for spite at this point. Heath poked his head into the bedroom, expecting to see Sebastian fast asleep on his bed. He knew what the night before a game ritual was. But he wasn’t there. Heath dug his phone out from out of his pocket and tried giving Sebastian a call. The line rang two times before Heath heard the familiar ring tone of “You’re My Best Friend” by Queen ringing. A ringtone that Heath had set up for himself on Sebastian’s phone, of course. Sebastian kept deleting it but then Heath would put it right back on. Heath hung up and looked around, puzzled. There was Sebastian’s phone laying on his bed, Heath’s name displayed on the screen. Sebastian never went anywhere without his phone. Heath was at a loss. He walked into the bedroom and noticed the apple with a bite taken from it on the floor. He picked it up and tossed it in the trashcan. It was pretty much brown at this point so it meant Sebastian had been gone a significant amount of time. Heath pursed his lips as he thought. If it was an impromptu lacrosse practice he would have brought his bag. On a Friday evening all of the campus buildings are closed, sans the library, but Heath knew that wasn’t where he would find Sebastian. Then as if someone had turned on a light switch Heath knew exactly where he could find Sebastian.

              It’s about a ten-minute walk to the York Street Cafe from their dorm building so Heath didn’t even bother getting in his car. He just slipped gloves on his hands and wrapped his scarf around his neck to protect him from the cold out there. And once Heath was safely inside the very warm, and very gay, bar he spotted Sebastian almost immediately. He was on some guy’s lap at the bar, one arm wrapped around the guy’s neck and one holding which Heath knew was not his first drink of the evening. Even though Sebastian was slurring from the amount of alcohol in his system, Heath could still hear his booming voice loud and clear across the bar.

              “Cause like…who the fuck cares? Ya know?” is what Sebastian was saying to this significantly older man who was looking at him like he had found his prize for the night. Heath stomped over and grabbed Sebastian’s wrist.

           "Heath!“ Sebastian called out in surprise and set his glass down on the bar.

            "Back off, blondie. He’s with me tonight,” the older man, who had to be in his late thirties at the least, snarled at Heath.

            “No, no, no,” Sebastian slurred. “He’s my friend. He’s not gay, he likes vaginas.”

           "Sebastian, what are you doing here? You know you have a game tomorrow,” Heath said.

          "So what if I do?” Sebastian snapped.

           "Yeah, so what if he does?” the older guy quipped. "He’s having fun with me tonight.”

             "Shut the fuck up,” Heath said. He yanked Sebastian off the man’s lap and started guiding him to the exit. Sebastian stumbled alongside of him the best that he could in his state.

               "Where we going?” Sebastian asked once they were out in the cool air of the night again.

              “Home. You haven’t gotten this drunk in ages, Sebastian. What the hell is up?” Heath asked. Sebastian remained silent, eyes facing straight ahead as Heath led them back towards the dorms.

            “Silent treatment? Alright,” Heath said.

            Once they had gotten back up to their room, Sebastian practically collapsed on his bed. Heath sat on his own bed on the opposite side of the room from Sebastian’s and looked at Sebastian, who seemed so small at the moment. Heath just thought that Sebastian was going to pass out and sleep this off so he’d be ready to go for the game tomorrow. But to Heath’s surprise, a small strangled cry came out of Sebastian’s lips. Heath’s brow furrowed in confusion. He had never heard such a noise come from Sebastian. Sebastian was always so put together and in a humorous mood so to see him like this, even drunk, Heath knew something wasn’t right.

          “Sebastian? Are you okay?” Heath asked quietly.

           Sebastian looked up at his best friend with red brimmed eyes, shining from unshed tears, and shook his head.

           "Oh,” Heath answered. He couldn’t come up with anything else to say. He had no idea what to do in this situation. He got up and moved over to Sebastian’s bed, sitting next to him. He didn’t know if he should touch him or what to say so he just sat there quietly. Heath gently placed his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. But the physical touch was just the thing to let all of Sebastian’s emotions and feelings out. He began to cry against the dark blue comforter his head was on. It began as sniffles and tears running down his face but the more Sebastian cried the worse it got. When it got to full body wracking shakes as the river of tears continued Heath couldn’t stand it anymore.

        "Sebastian, please. Tell me what happened. What’s wrong?”

         Sebastian raised his right arm and pointed to his laptop sitting at the foot of his bed.

           "Your computer?” Heath asked. Sebastian nodded. Heath went to reach for it but before his hand could grab it, there was a knock on the front door. "Oh, that’s Cassie. Let me take care of that. I’ll be right back, okay?”

Heath got up from the bed and went to the door. He opened it and there Cassie was, her favorite pink dress on and her hair in her bright blonde side ponytail as always.

             "Hi, sweetie! Ready for our–,” She was cut off. She saw Sebastian from where she was standing in the doorway. She knew Sebastian almost as well as Heath did at this point so she knew that this definitely wasn’t typical behavior for him. "What’s wrong?”

              “I’m kind of trying to figure that out. Would you mind a rain check on this date? He needs me. I can’t let him be alone right now,” Heath said.

               "Of course, Heath. Go, take care of him. If you need me, or a woman’s touch for this, let me know, okay?” Cassie leaned in and gave Heath a kiss on the cheek.

               "I will. See you tomorrow,” He blew her a kiss before shutting the door and walking back into the bedroom.

              “Go on your date,” Sebastian said.

             "No,” Heath said. He sat back down next to Sebastian and placed a comforting hand on Sebastian’s shoulder again. "You need me. Now, where were we…” Heath trailed off as he picked up Sebastian’s computer. The notification of the wedding was the first thing that the computer opened to. “Blaine Anderson? Who’s that?”

            Sebastian sat up, wiping the snot from his nose off on his sleeve, and took a deep breath.

                “You know me. I don’t do relationships. And I’m the farthest thing from a romantic,” Sebastian said. He was still slurring slightly but was sobering up quickly.

            “Yeah,” Heath said.

              “I love him,” Sebastian said. He gestured with his head to Blaine’s name on the computer screen.

              It took Heath a few moments to process what Sebastian had just said. Sebastian had always made it clear to Heath that relationships weren’t for him and he never saw himself settling down with anyone.

            “You love him?” Heath didn’t intend for it to sound as much like a question as it did.

              Sebastian nodded, looking down at his knees.

              “Is he from high school, or...?” Heath asked.

            “He was in the Warblers. Well, before I went to high school he was,” Sebastian said. In their time together Heath had learned all about Dalton and the Warblers. He had even heard some of the best stories from Sebastian’s high school days. From all the pranks to everyone referring to it as a gay school, Heath knew it all pretty well. But Heath knew for a fact that Sebastian had never mentioned Blaine before. Heath had heard about Jeff, Nick, David, Trent, Wes, Thad, and all of the other guys that Sebastian had hung out with in high school, but this name was brand new. Heath even knew about Sebastian’s interactions with Quinn Fabray, since she was in his and Sebastian’s intro to psychology class. Now Heath knew why he had never mentioned Blaine before. It seemed to be a sore spot with him. “We went to Dalton at the same time for one day before he transferred to public school to be with his boyfriend. Of course I wasn’t in the Warblers on the first day so I hadn’t met him. I met him when he visited a little while later. I had heard the guys talk about him and I was pretty sure that he could never live up to the hype. But as it turns out…”

“And you never told him how you feel?” Heath asked. Sebastian turned his head and gave Heath a look. “Right. Forgot who I was talking to for a moment, I guess.”

 

           "S'whatever,” Sebastian mumbled and shrugged his shoulders. "I just…he was the one guy, you know? He was the one guy I could see myself ending up with. Settling down with. But now he goes and marries the Keebler elf’s right hand man.”

Heath shut the laptop and placed it back on the end of Sebastian’s bed.

“Why don’t you try and get some sleep?” Heath offered. Sebastian nodded and laid back down on his bed. In less than five minutes, Sebastian was out like a light.

          By morning Sebastian’s signature smirk would be back on his lips and he would face his lacrosse opponents with no mercy. No trace of his heart break would be visible to anyone. The Bulldogs would win the game and the team would go out for a celebratory drink. And no one would even notice that Sebastian headed out early.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Dalton Academy Ten Year Reunion old friends are able to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! Back with the next part of the story. I was not expecting any comments or kudos so you guys literally made my day. I was afraid the Seblaine fandom wasn't active anymore. And though it may not be as active as it once was, it's nice to see people still love this wonderful ship as much as I do! I hope you enjoy!

          Sebastian straightened his tie as he looked at himself in the mirror. His outfit was nothing fancy, just a standard black suit like he would wear to any day at work. His dark red tie was in honor of the red on the crest of the Dalton insignia.

Ten years. It had been ten years since he had set foot off of Dalton ground for the last time. Sebastian examined himself in the mirror, trying to think of how he had changed from that lanky teenager to a lean and suave man of twenty-eight. He kept his hair slightly shorter now than he did in high school, and his face had a few more freckles now due to the extra years of sun.

His phone vibrating against the hotel table to his left startled him. He reached over and wasn’t surprised to see Jeff’s name flashing across his phone screen.

“Yes, Jeff?” Sebastian asked.

“Are you on your way?” Jeff asked.

“I’m still in my hotel room,” Sebastian said. “I’m just finishing getting ready.”

“But you are coming, right? A high school reunion wouldn’t be complete without you there,” Jeff said.

“I flew all the way from Paris to Ohio for this. You really think I would miss it?” Sebastian asked.

“Well, last night you seemed hesitant about it. Nick still says you won’t show,” Jeff said. Sebastian could hear Nick scoff and slap Jeff’s arm in the background.

“Tell Nick I’m coming. I’m not going to let some stupid high school crush keep me from seeing all my old friends,” Sebastian said. Sebastian knew that both Nick and Jeff knew that how he had always felt about Blaine was more than some crush. There had been a handful of nights where the three had gotten together and Sebastian had made drunken confessions. To be honest, neither Nick nor Jeff were surprised. “We’re not as dumb as we look,” Jeff would say to Sebastian every time.

“Okay. But if we don’t see you there in an hour we’re going to come find you,” Jeff said. Sebastian wasn’t sure if Jeff was kidding or not, but knowing him, he was probably serious.

“I will be there,” Sebastian repeated. “Now shut up and let me finish getting ready.”

“Same old Sebastian,” Jeff chuckled. “See you there.”

“Bye,” Sebastian hung up and put his phone back down.

He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. Maybe he shouldn’t go. Seeing Blaine, and possibly Kurt, would only bring back all the pain he had tried to escape during his college years. His fingers skimmed over his car key as he toyed with the idea of picking it up. It would be so easy to crash on the bed and find some crappy television movie to watch on these hotel room channels. But that wasn’t Sebastian Smythe. He didn’t run away from things that could possibly make him uncomfortable. He didn’t let anyone get the best of him. And he certainly didn’t let anyone make him feel like any less of the successful and handsome man that he was. But overall, Sebastian really wanted to see Blaine. If he even showed up, that is. He didn’t actually graduate from Dalton, after all. The urge was burning in the pit of his stomach. He could feel it pulling him towards the door.

“God damn it,” Sebastian muttered under his breath as he picked up the car key. It had been over ten years since he had met this boy and he still had some sort of tug on him.

Sebastian got in his rental car, turned off the radio that was playing some cheesy pop song that, too, reminded him of Blaine, and sped out onto the Westerville roads. He knew the way to Dalton well and it didn’t take near as long as he remembered it. Maybe that was partially because he was dreading going inside.

For old times’ sake, Sebastian pulled into the same parking spot he used to park his shiny black Charger into ten years ago. He took one more deep breath and got out of the car. Same old Dalton. The red bricks didn’t look like they had aged a day and the black railings look like they had been polished that very morning.

The closer Sebastian got to the building, the easier he could hear the soft thump of the base from the music playing inside. Once he opened the school’s front door, the music slapped him in the face. It was some Beyoncé song, he recognized.  He could never tell her songs apart though, in all honesty.

He looked at the familiar pictures lining the halls as he made his way towards the gym. Former Head Master’s portraits and old sports teams and Warbler photos seemed endless as he walked. He stopped when he saw the 2013 Warbler photo. There he was, standing right next to Trent in the front row. Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at the photo. He remembered the day it was taken very clearly. It was raining outside and Jeff had come in all fussy about his hair was going to look bad in the picture because of it.

“You’re here!” Sebastian turned his head to see Nick walking towards him, a big smile on his face.

“Told you I was coming,” Sebastian smiled and hugged him.

“You’re right, you’re right. It’s just last night you seemed a little…unnerved about it,” Nick said.

“I’m fine,” Sebastian assured. “Now where’s your fiancé? You didn’t let him too far off his leash, did you?”

“He’s dancing. Are you surprised?” Nick chuckled as he walked with Sebastian into the gym.

Sebastian took a look around the familiar space and saw they didn’t spare any expense when setting up this reunion. Red and blue streamers hung around the top corners of the room in every possible space available. There was either a red or blue balloon tied to the back of every chair. The center pieces on each table were of the Dalton Insignia carved out of wood, painted with, you guessed it, red and blue.

“It doesn’t smell as bad as I remember it,” Sebastian said.

“Well, they’ve had some time to get out the smell of Thad’s socks,” Nick chuckled.

“Hey!” Jeff called and wrapped him around Sebastian’s neck from behind. “You’re here! The DJ said he’s going to start playing some songs we covered as Warblers soon. Any requests?”

“If he plays ‘Whistle’ I swear to you, I am leaving,” Sebastian said.

“Hunter was a douche,” Jeff said.

“Didn’t keep Sebastian from sleeping with him,” Nick smirked.

“It was once, I had a few beers in me, and he was the one who started taking my shirt off,” Sebastian said.

“Yeah, yeah, Romeo. Go mingle. We’ve got to give the DJ some songs,” Jeff patted Sebastian on the back before he and Nick walked over to the DJ’s table.

“Mingle,” Sebastian whispered to himself. He tried not to let his eyes search the room for anyone in particular.

“Sebastian!” Sebastian felt a hand clap down on his back. He had a feeling this would be happening a lot tonight.

“David, how’ve you been?” Sebastian asked. He smiled and hugged his old friend.

“I’m good, man. What about you? I heard you’re working over in Paris now?” David asked.

“Half of the time. The other half I’m in New York. Studying international law has its perks.”

“Man, you’re living the life. Just how we always knew you would. Are you seeing anybody?” David asked.

“Nah, you know me. Nothing serious,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Same old Sebastian, huh?” David chuckled.

“You know it,” Sebastian said. He didn’t know it, though. He knew he wasn’t the same guy he was back in high school. But what was he going to say? He’d never been in love with anyone even though he had actually _tried_ with guys in the past? No.

“Hey, I’ll catch up with you later, man. My wife went out to the car to get her sweater and since she’s eight months pregnant now I’m kind of paranoid,” David said.

“Wow! Well, congratulations, man. I didn’t realize she was that far along. Go ahead, go find her,” Sebastian said.

Once David had left, Sebastian let himself wander into the room. He slid his hands into his pockets and looked up at the big screen at the front of the room. It was projecting pictures from their days at the school. It was weird thinking that these things happened over ten years ago when it felt like it had been last week that he had to figure out how to sneak guys off campus in the morning without any staff finding out.

Sebastian’s head jerked towards the DJ booth when he heard the familiar notes of Uptown Girl by Billy Joel coming over the speakers. There was Jeff, giving him a big grin and Nick by his side, shaking his head. Sebastian let himself chuckle and walk further into the room.

“Oh, excuse me,” a woman bumped into him and gave him an apologetic smile.

“You’re fine,” Sebastian gave her a smile. When she moved out of his way, there was a table only three feet in front of him. There were cups and purses scattered over the table. But there was only one person sitting at it.

Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes locked with the man sitting there.

“Sebastian,” his voice said.

“Blaine,” Sebastian said.

“Wow, it’s been a while,” Blaine said.

“It has been. How have you been?” Sebastian asked.

“Do you want to sit down?” Blaine gestured to a chair at his table.

“Sure,” Sebastian slid into a seat and smiled at Blaine. Blaine smiled in return and Sebastian thought his heart might just leap out of his chest. Blaine folded his hands on the table in front of him and Sebastian couldn’t help but notice that he wasn’t wearing a wedding ring. Sebastian adjusted himself in his seat as he told himself not to get ahead of himself, that there might be an explanation for that. Other than him being done with Hummel, that is.

“I wasn’t sure if I’d see you here tonight,” Sebastian said.

“Why’s that?” Blaine asked.

“Well, you didn’t technically graduate here. You graduated at McKinley,” Sebastian said.

“True. But these are still my friends and I’ve always considered Dalton my home,” Blaine said.

“Well, it’s nice to have you back here,” Sebastian said.

“And if I remember correctly, this is the song that was playing the first time we met,” Blaine said. Sebastian couldn’t help but notice the smile on Blaine’s face as he said that.

“It is. I remember you were wearing that grey sweater that made you look like a candy cane to a color blind person,” Sebastian chuckled.

“And you were there, Mr. Dapper, basically trying to seduce me with your eyes from across the room,” Blaine smiled.

“Some things never change, hmm?” Sebastian gave him a playful wink. “I’m surprised to see you without a bowtie, though.”

“Oh, I ditched those when my daughter started pulling on them and choked me,” Blaine said.

Sebastian’s eyes grew twice the size as he looked at Blaine. But he couldn’t help but smile as well.

“You have a daughter?” he asked.

“Yeah, I do,” Blaine’s smile became even brighter. Just from that one expression Sebastian could tell that she was the light of his life. Blaine pulled out his wallet and flipped to a picture of her.

“Her name is Tracy,” Blaine said. Sebastian looked at the picture of the small girl standing in a yard full of leaves with her arms in the air. She looked around two or so and had Blaine’s black curls falling to just below her ears. Sebastian couldn’t tell from the picture but he was sure that she had Blaine’s eyes as well.

“She’s so beautiful, Blaine,” Sebastian said. “And of course you would have pictures in your wallet instead of your phone.”

“I have them on my phone too,” Blaine chuckled. “But thank you. She’s my best friend. She just turned three.”

“You and Kurt must be very proud of her,” Sebastian said. Yes, he was fishing around. He was sure no one could blame him though.

“Oh,” Blaine looked down to the table and shook his head before looking back up at Sebastian. “Kurt and I aren’t together. We got divorced about ten months ago. Separated for a few months before that.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Sebastian said. A small smile crept up on Blaine’s lips and he shook his head.

“No you’re not,” Blaine let out a chuckle. Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“Okay, true. I may not be sorry that you and Kurt aren’t together anymore. You know how I always felt about him. But I am sorry that you had to go through that. And I’m sorry for your daughter as well. I know that couldn’t have been easy on any of you,” Sebastian said.

“Thank you, Sebastian. It was rough at first. Still is at times when it comes to Tracy. But she’s a very happy little girl and she prides herself on the fact that she has two rooms,” Blaine said.

“I’m sure she’s amazing,” Sebastian said.

“She really is,” Blaine sighed. It was clear he missed her. “She’s back home in New York now. She’s staying at Kurt’s until I get back. But what about you? You went to law school, didn’t you? I know you went to Yale with Quinn.”

“I did. I went to Yale, yes. Quinn was in quite a few of my classes over the years, actually. And apparently she didn’t tell Puck that I went there because the first time he saw me there he looked so surprised and shocked, and I swear to you, his face was priceless,” Sebastian chuckled.

“Did you see him often there?” Blaine asked.

“Mostly around holiday breaks when he’d come by to pick up Quinn,” Sebastian said.

“What did you major in?” Blaine asked.

“I was a double major in Musical Theatre and Criminology with a minor in Psychology,” Sebastian said.

“Wow. That’s impressive. And I thought that my single minor in theatre was hard to get from NYU,” Blaine said. “Let me guess, were you the valedictorian?”

“No, I was not,” Sebastian sighed overdramatically. “Quinn was salutatorian though, I’m sure you know. I was in the top five percent though, thank you very much.”

“And I’m sure every law school in the state was just begging for you,” Blaine said.

“Not quite,” Sebastian chuckled. “But I did get a pretty decent scholarship to Columbia law school.”

“You were in New York? And you didn’t look me up?” Blaine feigned offense.

“In my defense, I was a bit busy,” Sebastian said.

“Good point. So what do you do now?” Blaine asked.

“Well, I studied international law at Columbia. So now I work at a firm that has an office both in New York and Paris. It’s perfect for me. So I usually spend half the year in each city. I really enjoy it, though. I actually flew in yesterday from Paris to be here,” Sebastian said.

“Oh, wow. Aren’t you exhausted?” Blaine asked.

“A little bit, yeah,” Sebastian chuckled. “I’m in town for two more days to visit my parents, though, before I go back to New York. What about you? What did Mr. Anderson accomplish after high school other than a beautiful little daughter?”

“Well, what do you know? Up to the wedding, right? So yeah, after Kurt and I got married we both moved back to New York and I went to NYU. I majored and graduated with a degree in theatre. While I did that, Kurt was getting some minor Broadway roles. Once I graduated, we both did the first LGBTQ version of _Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf_ on Broadway which was an amazing experience.”  
          “I wanted to see that!” Sebastian said. “I was in Paris when I heard about it and by the time I got back, you were no longer in the show.”

“Yeah, when Rachel went into her third trimester I left the show to get ready for the baby,” Blaine explained.

“ _Rachel_ was your surrogate?” Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

“She was. Quinn donated the egg, though. And we never intended to know who her biological father really was, but look at her,” Blaine chuckled.

“Definitely yours,” Sebastian laughed.

“Oh, yes she is. Anyway, so once Tracy was born I was home a lot and Kurt was always working. He cared for her, but it was like he expected me to stay home and take care of her all the time. That caused a lot of tension between us. We tried to work it out. We tried _so hard_. We saw so many therapists and tried so many different things. But in the end, it just didn’t work out. Neither of us wanted to break up Tracy’s family but we came to the realization that it was better for her to have two separate happy families, than one miserable one.”

“That’s a really great way of thinking about it, Blaine,” Sebastian said.

“Thanks. She hasn’t really known any different. She’s three now and was only one when Kurt and I separated,” Blaine said.

“Do you two share custody?” Sebastian asked.

“Technically, yes. But she spends most days with me. Kurt works for a theatre and is basically in charge of everything there. I don’t remember his official title, honestly. But he’s there for every show, every day. Monday is the day the show goes dark so he has her on Monday’s and takes her to school on Tuesday and I get her from there for the rest of the week. He’ll occasionally take a weekend off to spend with her but it’s kind of rare. Not that he’s a bad father by any means. He’s a great dad to her. He just isn’t around as much as she’d like sometimes,” Blaine explained. “Sometimes she likes to go to the show so I’ll drop her off and she can spend the night with him then. She’s a little theatre bug just like her dads.”

“Where do you work? Because it seems that you make plenty of time for her,” Sebastian said.

“I work at her elementary school, actually. Harvey Milk elementary. It may sound lame or cheesy, but I really love teaching music to the kids. It’s so rewarding and amazing to see them connect with the music,” Blaine said.

“Blaine,” Sebastian smiled and shook his head. “That sounds like the perfect job for you, honestly. I’m not surprised in the least.”

“You don’t think I took a step down?” Blaine asked.

“Absolutely not. You’re teaching children to be as passionate as you are about music. I think that’s wonderful. And I think it’s even more amazing that you get to be around your daughter so much. She’s so lucky to have you for her father,” Sebastian said.

Blaine blushed a little and looked down at his hands. Sebastian was satisfied that he could still make the school boy blush. Even if it wasn’t with sexual comments, Sebastian would take what he could get.

“I’m her Papa, Kurt’s her Daddy,” Blaine said.

“You’re the most adorable Papa,” Sebastian said and added a cute face for Blaine’s benefit.

“Oh, shut up,” Blaine chuckled and nudged Sebastian’s shoulder. “She calls Kurt’s boyfriend Andy “Annie” and it takes everything in me not to laugh every time she says it in front of him.”

“Hmm, so Hummel has a boyfriend. What about you? Anyone special come along and sweep you off your feet?” Sebastian asked. Yes, he was fishing again.

“No,” Blaine shook his head. “Between work and Tracy, I rarely even see any other adults who aren’t teachers. I’ve had a few dates since the divorce but nothing serious. What about you, huh? Did anyone capture the playboy’s heart?”

Sebastian laughed at that.

“Playboy? I’m flattered. But, no. Like you, I’ve had a few dates over the years. There was one guy in college I dated for a few months. Senior year, I believe. But he joined the peace corps and I went to law school. And there was this one French guy but there was no spark to keep us together,” Sebastian said.

“Serious relationships, huh? Different than the Sebastian I remember,” Blaine smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “Is the player done playing yet?”

“I think the player is waiting for player two to join the game,” Sebastian said.

Blaine smiled at him and opened his mouth to say something when Jeff came over and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Hey, it’s time to come up on stage, guys,” Jeff said. “Warblers tribute!”

“But that’s supposed to be at ten,” Blaine said as he checked his watch.

“It is ten,” Jeff said.

“No way,” Sebastian said. He checked his phone to look at the time as well.

“You guys have been over here for like two hours,” Jeff told them. Both Blaine and Sebastian stared at each other in disbelief. They had not realized that the time had gotten away from them like that.

Blaine and Sebastian stood up and followed Jeff up on the stage. Sebastian looked down the stage to see all of the old Warblers and felt a wave of nostalgia. There was David, Jon, Trent, Thad, Jeff, Nick, and Blaine. It was strange seeing all of them together again.

“Now, turn your attention to the screen to see our Warbler montage,” the DJ announced. The Warblers all turned around to watch the film.

It transitioned through performances around the school they performed and went on to competitive performances. Sebastian could hear Jeff sniffling next to him so he reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze. He smiled when he felt Jeff’s head on his shoulder. It was pretty cool for Sebastian to watch the performances go from Blaine to leading them to Sebastian leading them. They may have never performed a Warblers song together, but they both definitely kicked ass in their respective performances.

Once the film was over, the Warblers turned back around and the rest of their class gave them a standing ovation. Sebastian chuckled at the response and they all took a bow before exiting the stage.

“What? No performance?” Sebastian heard one guy ask.

“Hey, Sebastian?” Blaine asked once they were off the stage.

“Yeah?”

“When you get back to New York, will you let me know? You know, we could meet up and catch up some even more,” Blaine offered.

Sebastian had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling too widely.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Sebastian said.

“Me too,” Blaine smiled.

The ceiling lights in the gym turned on and both Blaine and Sebastian looked around. The reunion was officially over but neither of them wanted to leave.

“I guess I should head out. But here, put your number in,” Blaine said. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Sebastian. Sebastian punched it in and handed it back to Blaine.

“There you go,” Sebastian said.

“It was really nice seeing you,” Blaine pulled Sebastian in for a hug. Sebastian was a bit surprised at first. He hadn’t hugged Blaine since, well, since he had agreed to help him propose to Kurt. Sebastian wasn’t uncomfortable though. He hugged Blaine back and smiled at the familiar scent of raspberry hair gel. Thankfully, it wasn’t overwhelming anymore. It was kept to a minimum and Sebastian was grateful for that.

“It was nice seeing you, too,” Sebastian said.

“Bye,” Blaine gave Sebastian one last smile before walking out the gym doors.

“Dude!” Jeff called almost instantly and threw his arm over Sebastian’s neck.

“What?” Sebastian asked. He was trying his best, yet failing, to play cool.

“Don’t give us that,” Nick said.

“You and Blaine literally spent all night together,” Jeff said. “Are you rekindling what could have been, or…?”

“Wait. You two knew he wasn’t married to Kurt anymore?” Sebastian shoved Jeff’s arm off and gave the two of them a stern look.

“Maybe,” Jeff said innocently.

“We didn’t want to get your hopes up or anything! We wanted you to find out on your own and do whatever you felt was right,” Nick said.

“But really, are you seeing him again?” Jeff asked.

“I gave him my number so we could catch up once we both get back to New York,” Sebastian told them.

“That’s so great!” Nick said.

“Can I make a toast at your wedding?” Jeff teased.

“Only if you let me make one at yours,” Sebastian countered.

“Will you bring up the Christmas light incident?” Jeff asked.

“Yes,” Sebastian answered.

“Then I’ll pass,” Jeff said.

Sebastian chuckled and nudged his friend before the three of them walked out of the gym.

“I’ll see you guys later, okay?” Sebastian said as he unlocked his car.

“Yep! We’ll meet you for breakfast before your flight on Monday,” Nick said.

“Great. See you then,” Sebastian slid into his car. He pulled out his phone to check it before he started the car. He had one new text message.

**From: 212-555-1108**

**Are you going to add me in your phone as “Killer” ? ;)**

Sebastian chuckled. Now he would have to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get everything as canonically correct as I can. So if you notice anything that isn't right, let me know! You know, up to the finale that is, lol. After that, it's free game and I say Seblaine is on! See you all next time :)


	3. Back to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fun of the reunion, it's time for Sebastian to get back to his life in New York. But he gets a pleasant surprise on the trip home and gets to meet a special little girl much sooner than he thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! I lost my muse for writing for a bit, had some family tragedies, college classes, bleh, the works. But here is the next chapter! Thank you to each and every single person who comments on this or gives it kudos. It means the world to me, you have no idea. I hope you like chapter 3! I had a lot of fun writing it and getting back to Seblaine.

The next day wasn’t nearly as horrible as Sebastian had thought it would be. A whole day with his parents wasn’t exactly his idea of a fun vacation, but it turned out not to be so bad. He was expecting loaded questions like, “When are you going to settle down with someone?” or “Should I just forget about grandchildren altogether then?” But to his surprise, there was no harping on how he worked too much, nor the fact that he wasn’t in a committed relationship.

The time he spent with his parents was rather pleasant. His mother had prepared his favorite lunch and dinner that day, all the while catching him up on the latest family gossip. In reality, he couldn’t care less if his cousin Amelia was having her third child, or that his Uncle Jean had started drinking again. They were his family and he loved them, but he hadn’t seen any of these relatives in years. He could have hit one of them with his car and not recognized them. His father, however, talked mostly of business. Be it Sebastian’s law career, or his own law career there in Ohio. He wasn’t exclusively formal, though; he asked about how Sebastian enjoyed living in Paris once more and if he preferred there to New York (which Sebastian decided that he couldn’t answer in the end).

When Sebastian met Nick and Jeff the next morning he planned on having to do a bit of complaining about his folks, but in the end, he couldn’t find an unkind thing to say about his visit with them.

“Man, I wish I was that lucky,” Jeff said.

“What do you mean?” Sebastian asked.

“Every time I visit my parents they ask me about kids,” Jeff said.

“Well, you’re engaged. Isn’t that the next round of questioning after wedding details?” Sebastian asked as he raised his coffee mug to his lips. He furrowed his eyebrows together in distaste as he lowered the mug. Once you got used to New York or Parisian coffee, the beans from an Ohio diner weren’t enough to cut it.

“Yeah, but my mom is always saying how she wants to baby to have Nick’s eyes,” Jeff said and Sebastian couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“Apparently his parents want the gene pool to end with him,” Nick added and the two laughed at Jeff’s affronted face.

“Doesn’t Melanie have the chance of reproducing?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes, so apparently she has better genes,” Jeff scoffed before taking a sip of his own coffee.

“But she’s too young to have kids,” Nick said with a shake of his head.

“He’s more protective over my baby sister than I am,” Jeff said, jerking his head in Nick’s direction.

Sebastian laughed and flagged down the waitress so that he could grab the bill. He had a flight to catch and he knew he could waste the day away listening to these two.

 

* * *

 

            “So you’re flying in the day before the rehearsal dinner?” Nick asked as the three walked out of the diner.

            “Yeah, flight is already booked and all. I get in at noon. So don’t forget to pick me up,” Sebastian said. He took out his key and unlocked his rental car before leaning against the driver’s door.

            “And you’re sure you’re going to Nick’s bachelor party and not mine?” Jeff asked, the pout clear on his face. It wasn’t like Jeff to hide his pouts anyway.

            “Hey, Nick is the one having his bachelor party in New York. Why would I fly to Vegas for yours?” Sebastian asked.

            “Because _Vegas!_ ” Jeff shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

            “But I live in New York. And who travels for their bachelor party to amazing cities and then has their wedding in _Ohio?_ ” Sebastian questioned, raising an eyebrow at the pair.

            “That’s what you do when your future father-in-law is a pilot and you can fly anywhere for free,” Nick smirked.

            “And when you have grandparents in Ohio who say, ‘You’re going to have the wedding here so that we can make it, right?’” Jeff said in his best imitation of his grandmother.

            “Be glad your grandparents are okay with it,” Sebastian chuckled. “My Dad’s parents still ask when I’m going to meet a nice young lady friend to share my life with. Now, noon. Noon the day before the rehearsal. Don’t leave me stranded at the airport. Again.”

            “Let it go, it’s been four years,” Jeff sighed. Sebastian laughed and clapped Jeff on the back.

            “Alright, I got to go. I’ll see you at your party, Nick,” Sebastian said. Nick pulled him in for a hug, which Sebastian returned before hugging Jeff. “See you later.”

            “Bye,” Jeff said with a wave as Sebastian opened his car door.

            Sebastian got inside, started the car, gave his friends one last wave, then pulled out of the diner parking lot and headed towards the airport.

 

* * *

 

 

            The airport wasn’t too crowded, considering that Sebastian would be on a full flight. He had no issues checking in and checking his bag in, but when he got to security, the metal detector beeped as he stepped through it.

            “Sir, please step over here,” one of the security officers said. Sebastian sighed but obliged, not like he had much of a choice. “Where are you headed today?”

            “New York,” Sebastian said as he put his feet on the appropriate markings on the floor and held his arms out at shoulder height. He’d seen people do this enough on his many trips to and from country that he knew the position by now.

            “Do you have any metal in your body? Artificial hip? Shoulder?” the man asked as he felt down Sebastian’s torso.

            “No, sir,” Sebastian said. Normally Sebastian wouldn’t mind being pat down by a man, but he had somewhere to be and this man wasn’t exactly his type. Sebastian could honestly say he was never interested in black men in their late seventies with more spots on their neck than a giraffe.

            “You’re clear to go. Sorry about that, sometimes the machines act up,” the man said once he had cleared Sebastian.

            “Better safe than sorry,” Sebastian said as he grabbed his shoes and carry-on bag from the security desk. He sat his bag down and slipped his shoes on before checking the gate on his boarding pass and the time on his phone. “Shit.”

            The flight started to board in five minutes and Sebastian had one of the farthest gates in the whole airport. Wasn’t that always what happened? Sebastian slung his bag over his shoulder and started to jog between travelers as he tried to get to gate A24.

            “Excuse me. Sorry,” Sebastian kept mumbling half-heartedly as he made his way through the concourse.

            When he finally arrived at the gate, he saw the flight attendant scanning the last person in line’s boarding pass. He breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t miss his flight. Sebastian walked up to the flight attendant and handed him her boarding pass. She took it from him and scanned it, giving him a disapproving look as she handed it back to him.

            “Please try to be on time in the future, sir,” she said coldly. Her bright red lips pulled into a line so tight they almost resembled her thinly plucked, scowling eyebrows. Sebastian could tell she wasn’t the most cheerful person in the world.

            “Next time I’ll be sure to tell the metal detector at security to not falsely beep at me, sure,” Sebastian said. He walked past her and onto the jet bridge. Sebastian glanced down at his boarding pass as he stepped onto the plane. 16A was his seat number. There were A and C seats on the right side of the plane, but no B. So at least Sebastian wouldn’t have to be the third wheel next to some family again. He had been roped into way too many tales about science fairs and family reunions than he ever cared to hear about.

            Sebastian walked down the aisle, looking up at the seat numbers as he went. Row 14, 15, 16. Here he was. He shrugged his bag off of his shoulder and stored it in the above head compartment.

            “Really?” Sebastian heard with a familiar laugh come from below him. At first he thought he accidentally hit his seat companion on the head with his bag (as he had sometimes done before; mostly not on purpose), but no. Sebastian looked at the occupant of 16C, sitting already buckled up next to the window. Blaine Anderson, New York bound, and in an enclosed space with him for the next two hours.

            “Stalking me, are we?” Sebastian said. He smiled and let out a chuckle of his own before he sat down next to Blaine. He knew it wasn’t his smoothest line but he was still in a little bit of shock.

            “I believe I was here first,” Blaine said with a smile.

            “Who knows, maybe you tortured Jeff until he told you what flight I was taking,” Sebastian smirked. He situated himself in his seat and buckled his seatbelt.

            “Did you have a nice time with your family yesterday?” Blaine asked. Sebastian was a little touched that Blaine remembered that detail from their conversation the other night.

            “Yeah, I did actually. It was a surprisingly nice time. What about you? Did you see your family yesterday?” Sebastian asked.

            “I did,” Blaine nodded his head. “It actually worked out perfectly because my brother Cooper is in town too. He and his wife live in California but it was her sister’s birthday this weekend so they flew in for a visit. His wife, Alyson, was kind of nervous about flying because she’s four months pregnant. But it was nice to see them, it had been a while.”

            “You’re going to be an uncle?” Sebastian asked with a smile.

            “I am,” Blaine smiled. “I’m sure that’s a piece of cake after being a father though.”

            “Probably,” Sebastian said with a smile.

            “I actually was supposed to fly home tomorrow, but I had the option to change my flight for free to today so I took it,” Blaine said.

            “Why’s that? Too much family time?” Sebastian asked.

            “Kind of the opposite, actually,” Blaine paused and blushed a bit. “I really miss Tracy. I wanted to get home to her sooner.”

            Sebastian couldn’t help but smile even wider as he looked at the blush on Blaine Anderson’s cheeks.

            “You’re too cute, you know that?” Sebastian said.

            Blaine scoffed a bit, embarrassed, before he answered.

            “And how is that?”

            “You just are. You miss your daughter who you spend practically every day of your life with. Most parents would want a break, but not you. Not Super Dad,” Sebastian said.

            Blaine blushed even brighter, though smiling bigger, as he shook his head.

            “I’m not Super Dad. And a break for one day is nice. But it’s been too long for me. I miss her,” Blaine said.

            Sebastian opened his mouth to answer but before he could speak, the speakers crackled and the flight attendant gave her whole speech about what to do in the case of an emergency and the plane began to move.

            Blaine looked outside as the concrete beneath the plane seemed to move and the airport moved farther and farther away.

            “We’ve been cleared for departure,” the flight attendant said over the speaker and the plane began to pick up speed. Blaine’s hands gripped the arm rests of his chair so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

            “You okay?” Sebastian said quietly near Blaine’s ear.

            “Fine,” Blaine said, unconvincingly, as he turned his head from the window to look at Sebastian. But once the plane’s wheels left the ground, Blaine’s hand left the arm of his seat and gripped Sebastian’s hand.

            Sebastian couldn’t help but stare at their hands for a moment. He had never held Blaine’s hand before. This wasn’t how he ever imagined first doing it, but he would take it.

            “Sorry,” Blaine said much too soon and pulled his hand away.

            “No, it’s okay,” Sebastian said. He took back Blaine’s hand in his own before the other man could place it back on the arm rest. “I’m a pro, I do this all the time. I’ve seen a lot of people freak out over take off. Being a little nervous is nothing.”

            Blaine gave Sebastian a small nervous smile, but Sebastian saw him relax a bit. His hand was less rigid in Sebastian’s, and his knuckles were returning to their original color. Blaine took a deep breath and let his hand lax in Sebastian’s. He looked back out the window and Sebastian took the opportunity to look at their hands once more. It felt strange. Nothing like Sebastian had ever imagined it would be like. It was better. Blaine’s hands had callouses but somehow managed to still be soft and warm. Sebastian rested their joined hands against his arm rest and said nothing, not wanting to do anything to make Blaine realize what he was doing and pull his hand away.

            After about twenty minutes of Blaine silently staring out the window, he turned to face Sebastian and smiled.

            “Do you remember the time that you slushied me?” Blaine asked.

            Sebastian stared at him for a moment.

            “Number one, how could I ever forget that? Number two, _that’s_ what you were thinking while looking out the window? And three, why is there a smile on your face as you ask me that?” Sebastian said.

            Blaine chuckled and shook his head once.

            “Sebastian, I’m not bothered by it now. Not at all. To be honest, the eye doctor told me I have better vision in the eye that they had to do surgery on,” Blaine chuckled again. “But yeah, I was thinking about that. And I know it doesn’t really matter, but—,“

            “You want to know why?” Sebastian finished his thought for him.

            “Kind of, yeah,” Blaine answered.

            Sebastian sighed and nodded his head.

            “Well, I was an ass,” Sebastian started off.

            “You were not,” Blaine said.

            Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Blaine which just caused the shorter man to smile.

            “Anyway, so you know that I put rock salt in it. Rock salt ruins clothes, and--,”

            “And Kurt loves his clothes,” Blaine said.

            “Yes,” Sebastian said. He sighed again. “Like I said, I was an ass. I wanted to ruin his clothes. I should have known you’d protect him, even from a slushie.”

            “But you didn’t count on the fact that I’m about half a foot shorter than him and bent down to jump in front of him,” Blaine said with a small chuckle.

            “I really don’t understand how you’re laughing at this,” Sebastian said, but couldn’t help let out a chuckle himself.

            “It was over ten years ago, Sebastian. I don’t hold anything against you. And it’s not like you meant to hurt me. I knew that even back then. I told Kurt and the guys that, too,” Blaine said.

            Sebastian looked at Blaine for a minute. Blaine wasn’t sure what to make of his gaze and reached up with his free hand to make sure there wasn’t something hanging out of his nose.

            “What?” Blaine finally asked when he didn’t feel a trace of anything on his face.

            “You defended me to the New Directions after I half blinded you?” Sebastian asked incredulously.

            “Well, yeah. Like I said, I knew you didn’t intend to hurt me. It’s not your fault I’m short,” Blaine said with a shrug.

            “How do you do it?” Sebastian asked, still staring at Blaine in amazement.

            “Do what?” Blaine asked.

            “Always see the good in people? Even when there isn’t any good to see?” Sebastian asked.

            “There’s always been good in you. Sebastian, you are good. You’ve always been good. You’re one of the best people I’ve ever known. You may act like a bad boy but you’re a good man,” Blaine said.

            Sebastian looked straight ahead at the tray on the seat in front of him. He licked his lips as Blaine’s words kept running through his head. _One of the best people I’ve ever known._ Sebastian would have sworn the room was spinning if they weren’t inside an airplane.

            “Sebastian, what is it?” Blaine asked after a minute. “What are you thinking?”

            _I love you._ Sebastian inhaled a sharp breath as those words crossed his mind. He coughed and shook his head. No, that thought hadn’t come to his mind in nearly a decade. Now after two conversations with Blaine it was back?

            “I just wish I could see people the way you do,” Sebastian finally said, turning back to look at Blaine with a smile. Sebastian wasn’t sure if Blaine knew he was lying about what he was thinking or not, but he didn’t let it show. Blaine just smiled and squeezed Sebastian’s hand lightly. Sebastian had been so comfortable with it that he hadn’t even remembered Blaine was holding his hand until he did that.

            “When’s Tracy’s birthday?” Sebastian asked, hoping the abrupt change in subject wasn’t _too_ suspicious to Blaine.

            “June 21st,” Blaine said. “Exactly one week after Rachel won her Tony.”

            “Wow, so she just turned three last month?” Sebastian said.

            “Yeah, we had a big Disney Princess themed party for her and all,” Blaine said. “She made me wear a crown.”

            “She made you?” Sebastian asked with a smirk, making Blaine laugh.

            “Yes! I swear,” Blaine said. Sebastian laughed as well and couldn’t help but notice the way Blaine smiled a little wider when he did. Sebastian had been told the crinkling by his eyes when he laughed was sexy (he himself just thought it made him look older) and he hoped that was what Blaine was thinking the former when he smiled.

            “No, okay, enough about me. We’ve talked about me a lot this past weekend. I want to know about you,” Blaine said.

            “What do you want to know? I haven’t been to any Disney parties lately if that’s what you’re looking for,” Sebastian said.

            Blaine playfully rolled his eyes.

            “You’re ridiculous. Tell me about Paris. Is your office different there than it is in New York? Tell me about the Parisian man you said you were with,” Blaine prattled on.

            “Whoa, Killer, one at a time,” Sebastian chuckled. He couldn’t help but feel a little flutter in his heart when he called Blaine “killer” again for the first time in years. He had no idea why that nickname had come about to begin with, but he had never called anyone but Blaine that before; not before he met Blaine nor since.

            “Wow, I can’t believe I actually missed being called that,” Blaine said with a small laugh. “But let’s be real, if I was a dog I wouldn’t be one of those ones who you would refer to as “killer.” I’d be like a beagle or something.”

            “No arguments here,” Sebastian laughed.

            “Okay so tell me all about Paris. But start with the guy,” Blaine said and smirked.

            “What do you want to know?” Sebastian asked.

            “Name?”

            “Sebastian Smythe.”

            “Oh, shut up. _His_ name.”

            “Jack,” Sebastian said.

            “But it’s France, wouldn’t you say it ‘Jacques?’” Blaine asked.

            “Yes, but you are American so I said it that way,” Sebastian said in his perfected French accent.

            “Wow,” Blaine said. After pausing for a moment he added, “that was hot.”

            Sebastian chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

            “Well, thank you. Vous êtes très beau aussi,” Sebastian said.

            “Hmm?” Blaine asked. Sebastian smirked in satisfaction as he saw Blaine’s lips part slightly as the French dripped out of his own.

            “I said that you are very beautiful as well,” Sebastian translated.

            Blaine smiled and blushed just a tinge before firing his next question at Sebastian.

            “Where did you meet him?”

            “Honestly? Because you’re going to tease me about it,” Sebastian said with a smile.

            “I will not,” Blaine said. Sebastian didn’t believe him for a second but answered him truthfully anyway.

            “At Fashion Week in Paris,” Sebastian said.

            “You dated a French model?” Blaine asked. His eyebrows raised so high that they almost blended in with his hair.

            “I did,” Sebastian said.

            “I’m going to tease you about dating a French model?” Blaine asked.

            “Well, isn’t that the typical ‘playboy’ thing to do?” Sebastian asked, using the term Blaine coined him as the other night.

            “You told me you had a serious relationship with him. So, no. And you also said that you were waiting for player two to join the game. Which was a very sweet and romantic thing to say, by the way,” Blaine said.

            Sebastian smiled at the compliment but just shook his head.

            “We dated for the better half of a year but it just wasn’t working,” Sebastian said. “He was a great guy, just not for me, I guess.”

            “You’ll find him,” Blaine reassured with a smile. Sebastian smiled in return but didn’t want to go down that path at the moment.

            “Next question?”

            “What did he look like?” Blaine asked.

            “He had light brown hair, or dirty blonde, I don’t know what you’d call it. Wait, I have a picture,” Sebastian said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He went to his contacts, clicked on Jacques’ name and pulled up the picture. Sebastian handed his phone to Blaine. Sebastian took the moment that Blaine’s eyes were occupied to look at their still entangled hands. It made him feel warm inside in a way that he wasn’t used to. But Blaine’s voice broke him out of his trance.

            “Wow. Oh my God, Sebastian. He is hot,” Blaine said. Sebastian laughed as Blaine handed his phone back to him.

            “Yeah, he is,” Sebastian said, pocketing his phone again.

            Blaine looked downward as if he was thinking about something. He chewed on his lip and Sebastian watched him for a moment, wondering what he was thinking about.

            “Is there another question you want to ask, or…?” Sebastian trailed off.

            “Yeah, kind of. I probably shouldn’t though,” Blaine said.

            “Why not?” Sebastian asked.

            “Probably not appropriate,” Blaine said.

            “Blaine,” Sebastian said with a chuckle. “It’s me. Do you not remember what I called you on the day we met?”

            “Sex on a stick and sings like a dream?” Blaine remembered with a laugh. “You said you heard that about me. Who from?”

            “Jeff,” Sebastian said and neither of them could contain their laughter.

            “That should go in the best man toast,” Blaine said when he caught his breath.

            “Now, go on, what do you want to ask me?” Sebastian said.

            “Well, was he…you know, good?” Blaine asked. By the blush rising from his cheeks to his ears, Sebastian had a good idea of what Blaine meant.

            “That’s all you wanted to know?” Sebastian said and smiled at him. “Yes, Blaine. He was very good.”

            “That’s all I get?” Blaine deadpanned.

            Sebastian couldn’t help but let out another long laugh.

            “You’re not the blushing schoolboy anymore, are you?” Sebastian asked.

            “You’re not the guy who brags about his conquests anymore, are you?” Blaine retorted with a smirk.

            “I guess we both grew up a bit, huh?” Sebastian said. “Okay, well what do you want, specifics? He was flexible. So that was fun.”

            “Can I have a number?” Blaine asked.

            “Number?” Sebastian said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

            “Like, length,” Blaine said, his pink cheeks turning more chartreuse.

            “Oh,” Sebastian said with a chuckle. He thought about it for a minute before answering. “Eight.”

            Blaine nodded his head in approval.

            The rest of the flight flew by. Sebastian and Blaine laughed and joked with each other the whole way and they were surprised when the flight attendant made the announcement that they would be landing soon. It seemed that Sebastian had just sat down next to Blaine a few moments ago. Sebastian unwillingly let Blaine’s hand go as the two of them stood up to get their things and exit the plane.

            “Ma’am?” Sebastian asked a flight attendant at the front of the plane.

            “Yes?” she replied.

            “Do you happen to have any of those little wings you give to children?” he asked.

            “I certainly do,” the flight attendant said with a smile. She slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out a gold pin in the shape of two wings.

            “Thank you,” Sebastian said and handed the wings to Blaine. “For Tracy.”

            “Sebastian, that’s so sweet. Thank you,” Blaine said.

            “Who’s picking you up?” Sebastian asked as the two of them walked out of the jet bridge and into the airport. Sebastian tried to ignore the warm feeling on his cheeks at the praise from Blaine.

            “Oh, no one. I’m taking a cab,” Blaine said.

            “I have a car waiting. Why don’t you let me take you?” Sebastian offered.

            “You have a car waiting?” Blaine said and gave Sebastian an impressed look. “Well, look at Mr. Successful over here.”

            Sebastian laughed and pressed the elevator button to head down to the baggage claim.

            “It’s a company car. But, yes, being as I am a successful lawyer there, I do get to use it,” Sebastian said.

            The two of them stepped inside and Blaine pressed the button for the second floor.

            “Sure, if you don’t mind, then I would love to go with you,” Blaine said. “Thanks, Sebastian.”

            “Don’t mention it,” Sebastian said.

The two of them stepped out onto the second floor and walked to the baggage claim together. The carousel was already moving so the two waiting patiently for their bags to arrive. Once they each had their respective suitcase in hand, Sebastian led Blaine over to where the car would be.

“Hello, Mr. Smythe,” the driver greeted.

“Hey, Carl. This is my old friend, Blaine. We’re going to drop him off first, okay?” Sebastian said.

“Actually, I have to pick up Tracy before I go home,” Blaine said. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Sebastian said. He smiled and opened up the door for Blaine. Carl took both of their suitcases and loaded them into the trunk as Blaine and Sebastian got into the back seat of the black Cadillac.

“This is a really nice car,” Blaine commented as he looked around. “I bet the black leather gets hot in the summer though.”

“Yeah, it can get pretty sticky on your bare back,” Sebastian said with a smirk.

“I don’t even know if you’re joking or not,” Blaine said with a laugh.

“I’m not,” Sebastian answered with a wink.

Blaine laughed and gave Carl an address once he got in the driver’s seat.

“So I get to meet the famous Tracy?” Sebastian asked.

“You do,” Blaine beamed. “She’s a sweetheart. You’ll love her.”

“I’m sure I will,” Sebastian said. “She’s at Kurt’s?”

“Yeah. You don’t have to get out of the car. I know you two have never been on the friendliest terms,” Blaine said.

“No, I’ve never been his biggest fan. But I would never disparage him in front of his daughter. But maybe I will stay inside,” Sebastian said.

Blaine nudged Sebastian.

“He was always jealous, you know?” Blaine said.

“Kurt? Of what?” Sebastian asked.

“Of you,” Blaine said.

Sebastian was pretty sure he wasn’t understanding what Blaine said. Why would Blaine’s boyfriend, then husband, be jealous of him? Kurt was the one who got to be with him.

“I don’t understand. What?” Sebastian asked.

“He always thought I had a thing for you. Ever since I met you. In fact, when he and I broke up for the, oh what was it…the third time? Fourth? I don’t remember. Anyway, when I started dating Dave Karofsky I’m almost positive he thought it was you at first. He always felt intimidated by you and your sex appeal,” Blaine said.

“Well, I can’t argue that I always had the leg up on him there,” Sebastian said with a smirk. “But really, what were you thinking dating Karofsky? I honestly cannot fathom why that relationship happened.”

“Neither can I,” Blaine admitted with a half laugh, half groan, and he buried his face in his hands. “I was lonely, he was there, he was familiar.”

“So if I were there, would it have been me?” Sebastian asked. He was trying to play it off like a joke, but honestly he always wondered if that would have been the case or not.

Blaine looked up and met Sebastian’s eyes before answering.

“I don’t know. I really don’t. Because that was just a rebound,” Blaine said.

“I wouldn’t be a good rebound?” Sebastian questioned.

“I don’t think you could have been _just_ a rebound,” Blaine said.

Sebastian wasn’t sure what to say to that. He wasn’t even sure what to think about that. Thankfully, he was saved having to respond at all when the car came to a stop and Carl announced their arrival.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Blaine said.

He got out of the car and Sebastian watched him cross the street in front of the car and over to the little brownstone. It was a cute home for a small family. The large steps led up to a glass door shielding a dark green one that had a small pinecone wreath on it. Not typical decorations for July but it looked homemade so Sebastian was sure that Tracy had made it just to hang there.

Blaine got to the top of the steps and opened the glass door before knocking on the green one. After a few moments the door opened and a little girl with slightly longer hair than in the picture Blaine had showed him jumped up and down, raising her arms for her Papa to pick her up.

“Papa!” Sebastian could hear her squeal from behind the closed car door across the street.

Sebastian could see the grin on Blaine’s face as he picked his daughter up and hugged her. He set her down and she reached inside the house to grab a pink backpack, which she slid on and pulled her mess of curls out from behind, and a Raggedy Ann doll that she clutched to her chest. Behind the little girl a familiar man appeared, although more toned and a few inches taller than the last time Sebastian had seen him. Kurt didn’t hug Blaine, just said hello politely. Sebastian secretly loved seeing them together without being all lovey-dovey. He knew he was selfish for feeling this way, but he couldn’t help it.

Tracy raised her arms to her Daddy and Kurt picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. Blaine walked down a few steps and Kurt followed, Tracy still in his arms. Another man appeared in the doorway and gave a friendly wave to Blaine. Sebastian could see their lips moving in some sort of pleasantries, and Sebastian knew that this must be Kurt’s boyfriend, Andy. Andy was definitely attractive. He was shorter than Kurt but an inch or so taller than Blaine. He had dark brown hair that spilled over to the top of his dark framed glasses. His eyes were such a piercing blue that Sebastian could tell what color they were all the way across the street.

Sebastian saw Andy motion towards the car he was sitting in and Blaine looked as well. Blaine’s lips moved and Kurt did a double take towards the car, so Sebastian knew that Blaine had told him who was inside of it. Kurt didn’t look too thrilled and that made Sebastian smile behind the tinted glass of his window.

Kurt gave Tracy one last kiss on the cheek and set her down on the step next to Blaine. Tracy took her Papa’s hand and clutched her rag doll in the other arm. Blaine led his daughter down the steps, which she insisted jumping down two feet at a time. Blaine had her look both ways before the two of them crossed the street and Sebastian could see her talking a mile a minute to her Papa. Yep, she was definitely Blaine’s daughter.

Blaine got around to the other side of the car again and opened the door. Sebastian saw the now quiet little girl peeking at him from over her doll. Her curls poked out from the sides of her doll and her hazel eyes looked interested and nervous at the same time.

“Hi, Tracy. My name is Sebastian. It’s nice to meet you,” Sebastian smiled at her.

Tracy tilted her head up to look at her father who smiled at her.

“Go on, get inside,” Blaine said and prodded her gently.

Tracy took another look at Sebastian and slid into the car next to him. Blaine followed her in and closed the door behind him.

“Tracy, say hi,” Blaine said.

“Hello,” Tracy said quietly.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Tracy. Your Papa has told me a lot about you,” Sebastian said.

Tracy looked over her Papa and smirked at him.

“It was all nice, I promise,” Blaine said and made a silly face at her. “You know, I’ve known Sebastian since I was still in school. We used to sing together.”

“You sing?” Tracy asked, looking back at Sebastian with wide eyes, just like her Papa’s.

“I do,” Sebastian smiled. Never with Blaine, he thought to himself, but he knew what Blaine was trying to say to his daughter. Blaine slipped Carl the address to his home while Tracy scooted a little bit closer to Sebastian.

“Princesses?” Tracy asked, a little louder this time.

“Princess songs? Well, I do know the song that the red crab sings,” Sebastian said.

“Sebastian!” Tracy cried happily, naming the crab. She gasped when she realized that this was also the name of her Papa’s friend. She looked from Sebastian to Blaine, and back again, a big grin plastered on her face.

“I like your dolly. What’s her name?” Sebastian asked.

Tracy looked down at her doll and smiled, moving the dolls red braids out of her face.

“Ann,” Tracy said.

“Does she like to sing too?” Sebastian asked. Sebastian saw Blaine smiling at him out of the corner of his eye but his attention was on the shorter cutie that was sitting next to him.

“Mhmm,” Tracy hummed and nodded her head.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Blaine said, tilting his hips so that he could reach into his pocket. He pulled out the wings pin that Sebastian had gotten from the flight attendant. “Sebastian got this for you. It’s the wings of the airplane. You can wear it, see.”

Blaine pinned the wings onto Tracy’s pink and yellow polka dot shirt. Tracy’s face lit up and she turned to face Sebastian after she had inspected the wings on her chest.

“Thank you!” Tracy said. She grinned and showed off her bright white teeth to Sebastian before placing Ann in her lap so she could hug him.

Sebastian was surprised at first, but none the less touched. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the tiny girl.

“You’re very welcome, Tracy.”

The car came to a stop and Sebastian almost wanted to cry out in protest that Carl drive around the block a few more times.

“Oh, we’re home. Come on, little girl. Thank Sebastian for giving us a ride home,” Blaine said.

“Thank you!” Tracy said to him for the second time.

“Here let me help you with your bag,” Sebastian offered her and smiled.

Tracy gladly handed him her pink backpack and hopped out of the car after her Papa. Sebastian stepped out of the car as well and looked up at the home. It was a large apartment building with moss growing up the dark red brick walls, five stories high.

While Carl helped Blaine get his bag out of the trunk, Sebastian scooped up Blaine’s carry-on as well.

“Sebastian, I’ve got it. You’ve done enough as it is,” Blaine said. “Tracy, you can wear your own backpack.”

Tracy huffed but took her backpack and slid it on her tiny back, still clutching Ann to her chest.

            Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute she was when she pouted, and how much she resembled Blaine at the same time.

            “Are you sure, Blaine?” Sebastian asked.

            “I’m sure. Thank you, Sebastian. Really. For everything,” Blaine said.

            The three walked towards the front of the apartment building and Tracy pushed with all her weight and the door opened. She walked to the elevator and hit the button as Blaine and Sebastian still stood in the doorway.

            “Do you work tomorrow?” Blaine asked, glancing back at Tracy to make sure she hadn’t gotten on an elevator without him.

            “I do,” Sebastian said. “But I don’t have much on my plate. Why, what’s up?”

            “Well, tomorrow is Monday and she’s with Kurt in the evening. Do you want to grab dinner? If you don’t, I understand. You must be tired from flying to Paris to Ohio and now here,” Blaine mumbled on, shaking his head.

            “Blaine, dinner sounds great,” Sebastian said.

            “Really?” Blaine asked, looking up to meet Sebastian’s eyes.

            “Yes,” Sebastian grinned. It was more than great, actually. It was the best question that Sebastian had ever been asked, but he had to contain himself.

            “Okay, great,” Blaine said. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. “Well, I have to go. But I’ll text you about tomorrow. Or you can text me. Whichever.”

            “I’ll call you tomorrow,” Sebastian told him with a smile.

            “Okay,” Blaine said. And he smiled at Sebastian. One of the most beautiful smiles that Sebastian had ever seen. He was pretty sure his heart stopped for a moment. But then little Tracy disappeared inside the elevator and her Papa followed in behind her, dragging his luggage along.

            Once the elevator doors closed, Sebastian turned around and walked out of the apartment building and back towards the car.

            “You look quite happy, sir,” Carl said with a smile.

            “That, my dear Carl, is the understatement of the century,” Sebastian said with a grin as he slipped back inside the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it appears like there's weird spacing and indenting on whatever you're reading this on! It's being a little temperamental for me. I'll see you guys next time!


	4. Overdue Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Sebastian finally go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a bad updater, but I promise to never abandon this story! This story is my baby, and while I may have some distractions, I'll always come back to my baby. But here you are, Seblaine's first date! I hope you all enjoy!

Sebastian impatiently tapped his fingers against his desk. Anyone else making this noise would drive Sebastian up the wall, but he couldn’t care less that he was doing it at this moment. He had said he would call Blaine and the urge to do so was burning inside him worse than any sexual urge he had ever felt. If they were going to meet for dinner that night what was the appropriate time to call? Tracy’s school, where Blaine worked, let out at three o’clock; Sebastian had already checked the school’s website to make sure. But was that late cutting it too close to call? But if he called any earlier than that, would Blaine be able to answer the phone or would he be working? Sebastian could always leave a message, but that seems a little impersonal. But, it might be the only choice he has.

            Sebastian’s eyes begrudgingly move towards the clock at the bottom right corner of his computer. It’s almost noon. Maybe Blaine was on his lunch break and would be able to answer Sebastian’s call. Sebastian had been debating about when to call Blaine for the better half of an hour now; he needed to just pick up the phone and dial.

            He groaned to himself before picking his cell phone up off of his desk and scrolling to Blaine’s contact info. Sebastian stared at the number for a few seconds before tapping it and holding his phone up to his ear. The phone rang. And rang. Sebastian felt his heart racing at the anticipation. His leg began bouncing up and down and his fingers began to drum against the desk again.

            “Hi, you’ve reached Blaine. I can’t come to the phone right now, so if you could please leave a name and number I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a great day!” Blaine’s cheery voicemail message said.

            “Ugh,” Sebastian muttered to himself before the beep rang. He knew he was going to say something awkward and spend the rest of the day thinking about it.

            Beep.

            “Uh, hi, Blaine. It’s Sebastian. I was calling about dinner tonight, I—,” Sebastian started to speak before a beeping noise made him pull his phone away from his ear to look at the screen. Blaine was calling him back. Oh, thank God. Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief and accepted Blaine’s call. “Hello?

            “Hey, Sebastian! Sorry about that, I was just heading down to the breakroom for lunch,” Blaine said. “How are you?”

            “I’m good,” Sebastian said. He smiled to himself and turned himself around in his desk chair to look out the large window behind him. The New York City skyline greeted him with its sunny day while Sebastian listened to Blaine reply.

            “Good! So, you’re still free for dinner tonight?” Blaine asked.

            “Yeah, any time is good for me. What time do you get off work?” Sebastian asked.

            “Well, I get off at three thirty. And then I have to take Tracy to the theatre and drop her off with Kurt. And I really don’t want to wear this outfit I’m wearing right now out to dinner so I’ve got to get home and change. Does dinner around seven work for you?” Blaine asked.

            “Yeah, that sounds fine,” Sebastian said. “Did you have any particular restaurant in mind?”

            “Breadstix?” Blaine joked and Sebastian let out a laugh.

            “Bit of a commute, don’t you think?” Sebastian asked.

            “Fair point. But no, I don’t really have anything in mind. Oh, wait! Do you like Italian food?” Blaine asked.

            “Who doesn’t like Italian food?” Sebastian said.

            Blaine chuckled and Sebastian could hear rustling in the background, which he assumed was Blaine getting his lunch out.

            “Well, there’s this great little place near the school. It’s this little hole in the wall that this old Italian family owns. The food is the best,” Blaine said.

            “Sold,” Sebastian said.

            “Great! Um, want to meet in front of my apartment building and we can walk there together?” Blaine asked.

            “I thought you said it was near the school?” Sebastian asked.

            “Yeah, it is. The school is only three blocks from my apartment. The restaurant is only two blocks more than that,” Blaine said. “Tracy and I walk to school every morning.”

            “Every time I think the two of you can’t get any cuter, you do,” Sebastian said. Sebastian could basically feel Blaine’s schoolboy blush through the phone.

            “Seb,” Blaine groaned, but Sebastian could hear the smile behind it. “I’ll meet you at seven?”

            “I’ll be there,” Sebastian said.

            “Can’t wait,” Blaine said. It made Sebastian’s heart jump. Blaine couldn't wait to see him. Blaine couldn’t wait to go on a date with him. The idea was enough to make his head spin and it was almost doing just that.

            “Neither can I,” Sebastian said.

            “Bye,” Blaine said. He spoke quieter now, like people were coming into the teacher’s lounge.

            “Bye, Blaine,” Sebastian said. He hung up the phone and spun around in his chair so he could set it down on his desk. He ran both of his hands over his face as he grinned.

* * *

 

~O~

            Sebastian had faced many problems when dating before. The date was boring, his date got him sick, the waiter spilled water on him, and one time a man even had the audacity to stand him up. But never before had Sebastian had the problem of not being able to find an outfit. Sebastian, while interested in fashion, never considered himself to be up on the latest trends and needing to own tons of clothes. Now, however, as he stood in front of his closet, Sebastian felt like he hardly owned any clothes at all. There was nothing suitable to wear for this date. He’d find a nice shirt but then couldn’t find a pair of pants that would work with it. Even his old reliable date night outfits didn’t seem to be good enough for this nigh out with Blaine.

            Sebastian fell back on his bed and groaned. He was only in his briefs as he stared up at his ceiling. He was half tempted to just go in these. It would certainly get Blaine’s attention, that’s for sure. Sebastian forced himself up into a sitting position to look at his closet once more. He was showered, shaved, hair coiffed, cologned up, and all he was missing was the outfit. The black silk sheets under his thighs whispered to him that he should just curl up in them and go to sleep, leave all of this anxiety behind. But Sebastian would never consider that. This was Blaine he was going out with.

            He stood up and walked over his closet, shuffling hangers right and left once more as he looked through his wardrobe. His eyes landed on a green button up shirt that he hadn’t worn in a while. Green. Good. This would bring out his eyes. Sebastian slipped on a white t-shirt before buttoning the green shirt up over it. Now that he was committed to a shirt, it was time to find the bottoms. Blue, grey, brown, no. That left black. Slacks seemed a bit too formal for going to a family restaurant so Sebastian settled on his nicest pair of black jeans. He slid them up his legs and secured them with a belt, and was finally ready to go.

            Sebastian’s hand shook as he grabbed his keys up from the hall table in his apartment. He clenched his fist to steady himself before he put his phone and wallet in his pockets. Sebastian cleared his throat and took a deep breath before opening his front door.

            He pulled his blue Volvo onto Blaine’s street just in time to see the gelled-hair man step outside and smooth down the sides of his blazer. The sight of Blaine wearing a blazer, even though this one was black and not blue, made Sebastian feel a little nostalgic. Under the blazer Blaine wore a white button down shirt, sans the bowtie he used to wear, and medium wash jeans, cuffed near the ankles of course. Sebastian parked his car in the single empty spot he found on the block and checked himself out in his rear view mirror one more time before stepping out. He grinned as he got closer to Blaine. He looked just as cute as Sebastian remembered him being in high school.

            “Hello, handsome,” Sebastian said.

Blaine turned around and grinned when he saw his date standing there.

“Why, hello. You look pretty good yourself,” Blaine said.

“Oh, well I know,” Sebastian said with a smirk as he ran his fingers through his hair, making Blaine laugh. “Tracy all set at the theatre?”

“She is,” Blaine said. “She brought her backpack full of coloring books to amuse her during intermission.”

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

“Your daughter is pretty amazing,” Sebastian said.

“She takes after her Papa,” Blaine said with a smirk.

Sebastian nodded his head in agreement, a grin on his lips.

“Not a doubt in my mind about that,” he said.

“Hungry? Because I am,” Blaine said. He gestured for Sebastian to follow him down the block. The sun was starting to set, making the New York sky look like a swirl of pink and blue cotton candy. The cool breeze felt nice as the pair walked to the end of Blaine’s block and turned left.

“This is a cute little neighborhood,” Sebastian said. He looked at the different apartment buildings they passed and the little shops and restaurants that looked Mom and Pop owned.

“I love it,” Blaine said. “It’s not common in New York City to find a place where you can feel safe taking your daughter for a walk as the sun sets. But I do here. I wouldn’t let her out alone, but that’s just common sense. But it’s nice here. Most of the shop owners know Tracy by name now and we know a few families from each of the apartment buildings.”

They reached the restaurant quickly, Blaine had pointed the road that the school was on as they passed it. The restaurant looked just like the other shops in the area. It was quaint and small but it smelled delicious inside and the décor was very inviting. The hostess led them to their table and Sebastian insisted on holding Blaine’s chair out for him.

“Such a gentleman. Thank you,” Blaine said as he sat down.

Sebastian sat down across from Blaine and gave him a wink before picking up his menu. The waiter came and Sebastian ordered them a nice wine, the only French one that they served, and the two men placed their orders.

“Oh, you know what came in the mail today?” Blaine said once the waiter left. “The invitation to Nick and Jeff’s wedding.”

“Yeah?” Sebastian said with a smile. “I’ll have to check my mailbox when I get home. You’re going, right?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Blaine said. “I’m half the reason those two got together.”

“And the other half of the reason is?” Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrows.

“The fact that they’ve been in love with each other since they met,” Blaine said with a chuckle.

“Really? I mean, I know it’s been as long as I’ve known them,” Sebastian said.

“Oh, yeah. Freshman year at Dalton. They met and David bet me that they’d be caught making out within the week,” Blaine said.

“And you got them together how?” Sebastian asked.

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” Blaine said with a smirk that could rival that of Sebastian.

“Noted,” Sebastian said with a smile.

The waiter came and poured them their wine and brought a basket of breadsticks for them to share.

“Are you going to one of their bachelor parties?” Sebastian asked.

Blaine sighed and his shoulders slumped.

“I let Jeff talk me into going to his.”

Sebastian let out a laugh and had to cover his mouth.

“How? Nick is coming to New York and you _live_ here. Why are you going to Las Vegas with Jeff?” Sebastian asked.

“Because he said it would be a vacation for me too, nice to get away and have some fun with friends. And see the Thunder from Down Under. I’m basically quoting Jeff here, by the way,” Blaine said.

“The Thunder from Down Under? I’m not surprised Jeff is taking everyone to the male strip show,” Sebastian said with a laugh.

“Mmm,” Blaine hummed in agreement. “He said I might find a nice guy to have some fun with, too.”

“Jeff’s expecting you to stay single, huh?” Sebastian asked, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking at Blaine.

“Well, I am single. Unless, there’s someone out there who wants to change that,” Blaine said with an innocent smile and shrug of his shoulders.

The waiter appeared once more and sat their plates down in front of them before leaving them to enjoy their food.

“So,” Sebastian said after he had swallowed the first bite of his food. “You’re saying you’re willing to give up your single dad life?”

“I’d be willing if it was the right guy,” Blaine said once he took a sip of his wine. “But he’d have to think Tracy is amazing.”

“Who couldn’t love that little girl?” Sebastian asked with a smile.

“Yeah, she is pretty irresistible,” Blaine said.

“I know the feeling,” Sebastian joked with a smirk on his face that reminded Blaine of the snarky school boy he knew a decade ago. Blaine laughed and covered his mouth as he chewed.

“Of course you do, monsieur,” Blaine said with a wink.

“Ooh, you should speak French more often. I like it,” Sebastian said.

“I know maybe three words,” Blaine said.

“Didn’t you take French in high school?” Sebastian asked.

“I took Spanish since Mr. Schuester helped us out with it,” Blaine said.

“Ah, that’s right,” Sebastian said.

“Plus, not all of us had sexy French teachers at our school,” Blaine said.

“Miss Delacroix?” Sebastian said through a chuckle. “Oh my gosh, that’s right, that means you didn’t get to have her. Oh, all the straight boys were in love with her.”

“I heard through the grapevine that she had a crush on a particular student, though,” Blaine said.

Sebastian stared at Blaine, his mouth slightly agape, but a smile on his lips.

“Who told you?”

Blaine laughed. “Who do you think?”

“Jeff,” both of them said at the same time.

“So, it’s true?” Blaine asked.

“Supposedly,” Sebastian said. He took another bite of his spaghetti before continuing. “She always called on me, always used me for examples, sometimes asked me after class, tended to bend over my desk. Wait. Oh, man. Wow, I never really thought about how creepy it was until now.”

Sebastian laughed and Blaine joined in.

“Well, you’re an attractive French man. Just her type I’d assume,” Blaine said.

“Ah, alas, I was underage and gay,” Sebastian said as he refilled his own and Blaine’s glass with wine.

They decided to forgo desert at the restaurant and decided to take the long way back to the apartment. Sebastian trusted that Blaine knew where he was going so he didn’t fuss about it being dark out.

“Let’s go this way,” Blaine said. He tugged Sebastian’s arm and the taller man followed him.

Blaine led them to a small park across the street. There were few trees and none of them blocked the light from the full moon that was shining down on them. Though there were streetlights all around the park, there wasn’t a need for them with the moon light being so bright.

Blaine hopped on the merry-go-round and pushed off with his foot to get it to start spinning. Sebastian watched him as he spun around.

“I’m getting dizzy,” Blaine said through a laugh as he kept spinning.

He wobbled a little so Sebastian grabbed onto one of the bars and slowed it down to a stop. Blaine stopped right in front of Sebastian, still slightly wobbly. He put his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders to steady himself. Sebastian smiled and carefully lifted Blaine from the merry-go-round to the ground. Blaine stood there, looking up at Sebastian until he steadied himself.

“Feeling better?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes,” Blaine said. He smiled shyly and ducked his head.

“Good,” Sebastian said. He, reluctantly, let go of Blaine and took a few steps back.

Blaine looked around before he spotted the swings. He smiled back at Sebastian before walking over to them. He sat down and patted the one next to him, making the chains jingle.

Sebastian walked over and sat down next to Blaine. They both rocked back and forth on the swings, hands holding the chains of their own swings.

“Sebastian?” Blaine asked quietly.

“Yeah?” Sebastian said.

Blaine didn’t speak for a minute. He bit his lip as he looked down at his feet before finding his nerve again.

“In high school,” he started. “did you…like, did you actually like me?” He stopped and took a deep breath. “Sam said that you only wanted to get in my pants. I’m sorry—I’m sorry. This isn’t first date talk. Forget I said anything.” Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Hey, no,” Sebastian said with a frown. “It’s a fair question.”

Blaine looked up at Sebastian, looking a little more relieved.

“And the answer is, yes. I really did like you. A lot,” Sebastian said. He smiled small at Blaine, but then looked down to his feet before looking back up. “How did you feel about me back then? Honestly. Not what you told Kurt, or the Warblers, but really.”

Blaine thought about his answer for a few seconds. He moved back and forth on the swing and worried his lip in between his teeth.

“I felt differently about you at different times. When we met, I was kind of blown away. I mean, you were gorgeous, talented, and so cocky, but it was so sexy. I was kind of mesmerized for a while. Then you got on my bad side for a little while. But it didn’t last long. And then…well, I lost my way for a while, honestly. There was this whole messy time when I cheated on him and I felt like a bad person. It was like I needed to get him back and make him happy to prove to myself that I was a good person. I thought about you a lot during those times. Honestly, there were times where I thought to myself ‘Sebastian wouldn’t make me feel like a bad person’ or ‘I should see what Sebastian’s up to.’ But I never looked you up. But I still thought about you. There were times… Wow, I’m going to sound like such a bad husband. But there were times where I wondered what it would have been like if instead of cheating on Kurt I just broke up with him for you. And I thought this at times when we hadn’t talked for years. It’s like you were the one unanswered ‘what if’ of my life. Does that sound crazy?” Blaine said. He finished and looked up to meet Sebastian’s eyes.

Sebastian sat there, looking back at Blaine. He was trying to process everything that Blaine had said. It was making his head spin, honestly. It was overwhelming to think that all those years while Sebastian was thinking about Blaine, Blaine had been thinking about Sebastian too.

“Did I freak you out? I’m sorry,” Blaine said after Sebastian hadn’t spoken for a while.

“No, not at all,” Sebastian said. He shook his head, a smile creeping up on his lips. “The opposite actually. I’m really flattered.”

“Oh, boy,” Blaine said. He was smirking slightly. “I just bolstered your ego up even more, didn’t I?”

Sebastian chuckled.

“I’m actually touched, Blaine. Really. And you made me more inclined to tell you that I thought about you a lot over the years, too,” Sebastian said.

“Oh, stop,” Blaine said. He playfully rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious,” Sebastian said. He caught Blaine’s eye and Blaine could see in Sebastian’s face that he was being sincere. “I thought about you a lot. I wondered what you were doing, how life was going for you, if you were happy. I hoped that you were. Because you deserve it.”

Blaine felt his face flushing with heat and he ducked his head, a smile stretching across his lips.

“You always were a charmer,” Blaine said.

“Maybe. But this time it comes from the heart,” Sebastian said.

Blaine smiled wider and stood up from the swing. He moved to stand in front of Sebastian and held his hand out for Sebastian.

“Come on, you,” Blaine said.

Sebastian smiled and took Blaine’s hand. He stood and brought Blaine’s hand to his lips. He brushed a kiss against Blaine’s knuckled before lowering their hands between them again.

Blaine and Sebastian walked hand in hand out of the park and back towards Blaine’s apartment. Sebastian began to get a little nervous that Blaine thought Sebastian was saying these sweet things just to sleep with Blaine tonight. But that couldn’t be farther from the truth. It was the first time in a long time that Sebastian had truly spoken from the heart.

They walked silently until they stopped in front of Blaine’s apartment. Blaine stopped and faced Sebastian, taking his date’s free hand in his own free hand. He squeezed them gently as he smiled up at Sebastian.

“I had a really nice time tonight, Sebastian,” Blaine said.

“So did I, Blaine. Really,” Blaine said.

“I’m sorry it’s so early still,” Blaine said. “But I do have to get up early tomorrow.”

Blaine wrinkled up his nose cutely and Sebastian had to resist the urge to kiss it.

“No, no need to apologize. I’m glad we got this time together tonight,” Sebastian said.

“So am I. Next time we go out, I’ll get a sitter so we can go out on a Friday or Saturday,” Blaine said. “We can stay out late like we’re eighteen again.”

Both Blaine and Sebastian chuckled.

“Okay, you’re making us sound ancient now,” Sebastian said.

“Well, I’m an old dad. I spend my nights eating Spaghetti-O’s and watching Princess movies,” Blaine said.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it,” Sebastian said with a smirk.

“I do love it,” Blaine said with a chuckle. “But I do miss going out at night to a bar or dancing and having some adult fun.”

“Well, we’re going to have to get you out of your footsie pajamas one night and get you into your skinny jeans and get that hot ass out on the dance floor,” Sebastian said.

“That sounds really fun, actually,” Blaine said with a smile.

“Well, get a sitter and hit me up, Anderson,” Sebastian said.

“Is that you asking me on a second date?” Blaine asked.

“No, that would have been a terrible proposal,” Sebastian said with a laugh. “But, you are the one who said that next time you’d get a sitter. You were the one implying the next time.”

Sebastian smirked as he watched Blaine’s face get redder in the moonlight.

“I did, didn’t I?” Blaine said. “Well, I guess you’ve made an impression on me, Smythe. How about I let you know the next day I can get a sitter for?”

“I’ll be waiting,” Sebastian said.

“Hopefully not too long,” Blaine said.

He smiled and leaned in towards Sebastian. He leaned up on his toes, slightly too short to reach Sebastian’s lips from where he was. Sebastian leaned in the rest of the way to press their lips together. He felt the flutter in his chest before their lips even touched. This is the moment he had been wanting for over a decade and his heart was bursting with joy. The kiss was soft, innocent, and perfect for their first one.

They pulled away and smiled at each other. Sebastian couldn’t remember the last time he smiled so wide that his cheeks hurt. He rested his forehead against Blaine’s head. Blaine let out a breathless chuckle and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. Sebastian gave him a hug, holding his body close to his own. Blaine grinned and buried his face in the crook of Sebastian’s neck.

“Goodnight, Sebastian,” Blaine said quietly. He pulled back and smiled up at Sebastian.

“Goodnight, Blaine,” Sebastian said.

Blaine reluctantly pulled away from Sebastian and gave him a small wave before he walked into his apartment building.

Sebastian grinned to himself once Blaine was inside. He slid his hands in his pockets and walked back towards his Volvo.

He had his first kiss with Blaine. Life was pretty perfect at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! It means the world to me, you have no idea. Thank you, loves XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! By the way, this is currently rated T but it may or may not change in the future. I'm not too sure yet! I hope you guys liked it! See you next time :)


End file.
